Fairly Odd Phantom
by I-am-a-people-eater
Summary: The Rulez says that fairies go to the most miserable of the children right? And we all now Danielle's had a pretty tough life so why shouldn't she get one? this is my story of what i think should have happened sooner or later. P.S no phantom planet this takes place after danielle flies off dramatically (not really) the second time.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 2 months since I saw anyone I knew, and by that I mean team phantom, Vlad or Valerie. Yeah I know, I must be the most popular person on the planet to have this many friends… well anyway since them some changes have happened to my ghost half, the biggest thing is that technically i'm no longer a ghost, or even a halfa for that matter. I think it had something to do with the ecto-degecto that saved my life; I think jack actually fixed part of it.

No i'm not a pile of ectoplasm like he was hoping for when he invented ecto-degecto but I can't transform. It's like its glue my two halves together, but to do that it had to get rid of some stuff on both sides to make room, most of it came off my ghost side. Some of my powers have weakened significantly and in some cases disappeared. I would go to danny and ask for some help, but I hate being a bother and rumors I heard the last time I was in the ghost zone made it sound like ghost attacks were going to increase ten fold and I didn't want him to take his attention away from protecting his haunt.

So biggest changes power wise; I can't transform but you already knew that, ectoblasts only come out my hands now, invisibility and intangibility have shorter time limits, flight has slowed down significantly and my ghost strength has been reduced to the strength of a body builder who visits the gym daily.

What was changed on my human side? Mostly just appearance, for instance I don't look like a copy of Danny anymore, which I am really happy about. My use to be black hair has a large streak of white running through it, my use to be chine blue eyes where now a mix of both my blue and toxic green eyes so aqua eyes and I was significantly paler.

So 2 months after that tragic accident I found my way to dimmsdale hoping to stay in one place longer than a month. The town was fairly large it was almost a city around the same size as Amity Park was before I left.

After living on the street for around a week before someone reported a little girl living in a box in an alleyway. The person who reported me was one of the people working at a fruit stand, he claimed he was doing it out of the goodness in his heart but really I knew he just didn't want me stealing fruit from him anymore, if it was out of the goodness in his heart then he should have given me some food! Like the helpful, kid loving he claimed to be.

So the police came, or well a police man at least. He practically through me in the car and dumped me off at the child services department when I was shipped off they even got the chance to learn my name.

In the end I ended up with the Wailtone family, they where nice enough but they hardly took any notice of me and left me alone with the housekeeper all day. Technically he was the butler but he said he didn't like being called that, his name was Weston. Yes I now a butler who doesn't listen to me half the time. The Wailton family where relatively rich, the only reason their part of the foster program was either because the wife couldn't have kids and her and her husband wanted someone to show off at parties. It was either that or they didn't know what to do with their surplus money.

I have my own room, it wasn't relatively big nor was it anything fancy but it was better than the box I was living in before. My room was a bit smaller than Danny's and wasn't personalized yet. But that was probably because I hadn't been past the street for the whole time I've been here.

The house was in a nice-ish neibor hood, it was the house next to the one on the corner. I talked to the kid in the house on the corner, he said I was lucky I had a butler, apparently the family on the other side of my house was the family called the Draufer's.

It was a normal family two parents and two kids. I didn't know anything about the parents and the only thing I knew about the youngest kid was that her name was Tootie and was a year younger than me. But the oldest kid the teenagers name was Vicky; the kid said she had this weird way of getting parents to think they needed her baby-sitting service.

On the outside she seemed like a normal teenager who was in love with my cousins cousin chip skylark. But from what I heard on the inside all that was there where her heart was supposed to be was a black hole. After hearing all the horrible things she did to all the kids I made it may mission to ruin her life.

It might not be any of my business but unfortunately I got Danny's' hero complex. I'm not going to explain what I did but you'll probably find out sooner or later, so i'm going to leave it out for the moment.

After that everything was fine until one of the many parties my foster parents had. They where bragging about how much responsibility they had when looking after me when one of their 'friends' asked how well I was doing in school. So then they finally realized I wasn't going to school.

So now where here, its currently Monday morning and Weston just left be alone standing out the front of dimmsdale elementary asking my self 'how did it come to this?' then remembering I had just explained it all to myself not to long ago.

Pickles.

 **That last word was to make the word count up to 1000 so don't question it.**

 **I realize I should be working on my other fan fictions but this ideas been stuck in my head since who knows how long and I had to get it out.**

 **REVIEW… or not, I don't mind… or do I?**

 **The eater of peoples says bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I am currently standing out the front for my new classroom door and guess what I can hear?

If you answered useless ranting about mythical creatures, or more specific fairies then you answered correct. I open the door to see a hunch back middle aged man with his ears on his neck yelling at my soon to be classmates.

I stood there for a while basking in what was soon to come. He didn't notice me until one of the students pointed me out and even when he did notice me he made no move to acknowledge me.

"So, to sum it up your paper was terrible and you get an F!" the teacher yelled before sticking piece of paper with a giant red F on the kids face. The kid looked odd, not odd like dressed as a clown but odd because he was a 12 year on deck out in a nerd suit and on the side of his face was a humongous boil which seemed to be moving in a way that almost made it look like it was plotting.

"Now, our new student whose name is…" The teacher said in a way that made me believe that even if I did tell him he wouldn't be paying enough attention to actually remember it.

"Danielle, but to most just dani" I stated looking at the class in confusion. To sum up what I thought of the class would be they where one odd bunch.

In the back was what I was guessing was the cool kids group of the school. From Danny's memories that I 'borrowed' the leader looked a lot like the leader at Casper high. Normally at Casper high Paulina was the 'ruler' along with dash but I couldn't see a dash yet…. Or maybe I did. Back the the queen bee, she looked a lot like Paulina, well if Paulina wasn't Spanish or what even she was and was 12.

The one that kind of looked like dash was a blonde next to the Paulina look alike and another who was wearing the same thing he was. Which I have to say looked really… stupid. But I could tell he wasn't anything like dash, he looked like the kind of person who would pay people to do what he wanted. Along with the person I'm assuming was his best friend.

Next was a person I could only classify as a satellite, which is what I remember Sam and tucker calling star from Casper high doing. I think satellite summed up this girl pretty perfectly. From the look on her face I could tell she wouldn't do anything without the Paulina look alike saying she could.

That all I could tell where from the poplars group or the in crowd what ever you want to call them. In the other corner of the room was some one who was obviously being avoided. He probably wasn't even 12 and he had grey skin a mullet and ripped clothing. I quickly decided if I was ever going to stay un noticed here I needed to copy what the other where doing an avoid him.

Some one in the second row seemed pretty at first, I mean normal clothing and all… But she was sniffing the persons in front of her's hair.

The person in front of her seemed to be trying to duck and ignore her at all possible costs. He had two objects on his desk a pink pencil and a green eraser. (A.N: if you can't tell who it is you're officially filed under stupid). He seemed to be talking to his stationary about getting the girl to stop sniffing the back of his head.

Next to him was some one I would classify as a teachers pet. He was staring at the teacher as though he was full of all knowingness. Or I'm wrong an he actually wanted to show these kids up by answering a question of something like that. Judging by the look on his face it was the second one.

On the other side was a messy blonde with braces and a terrible odder I could smell from the front of the room. He was the opposite to the last, he looked like he wasn't paying any attention to the teacher or anything else around him.

There was the boy with the boil who still had the F on his face.

There was another wimpy looking nerd with glasses next the boil boy.

Everyone else in the room kind of blended into the crowd, like the back ground characters in a show that only get 2 lines a season.

"Great" my mind snapped back to the world of the living and I turned to looked at my new teacher. "just go sit in an empty seat so I can get back to failing turner"

Looking at him questionably I decided to let it go. I walked to one of the empty chairs in the middle and sat down with a _thump!_ Before turning back to the teacher who was once again stamping F's on to the face of pinky.

Sighing to my self I dig through my bag and pull out a piece of paper and began doodling on it. What was a doodling? Obviously I was planning more pranks to place on Vicky with very descriptive drawings of her covered in feathers in a washing trolley full of sparkles. But of course I had to wait until she wore off from the last one I pulled on her. Having baby pictures being dropped from the sky over the town can be very emotionally draining.

 **First off:**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I was focusing on something else that has to do with school stuff.**

 **Second:**

 **I am really sorry if this chapters crap, I wrote half of it last month and lost my place when I was finishing it today.**

 **Last thing this probably wont get finished until I finish at least one of my other stories.**

 **BYE**

 **The eater of peoples is out.**


End file.
